


Twitter.

by tiredandmaniacal



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smitty just wants John to feel loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredandmaniacal/pseuds/tiredandmaniacal
Summary: Smitty's about to lock his phone and go to sleep, before a notification pops up from Twitter.A tweet from John he's not going to let slide that easy.John seems to have forgotten that Smitty's in the next room over, and just how much Smitty cares about him.





	Twitter.

* * *

 

_**1:48 AM** _

* * *

 

As comfortable as he was, dim-lit phone in hand, he sits up. Smitty reads over the tweet once more, pursing his lips before he drops his phone on the mattress, pushing himself to stand up. He runs a hand through his hair as he walks toward John's room, not hesitating to knock lightly while he pushes the door open.

"Yo," John murmurs, locking his phone. He blinks a few times, looking to where Smitty stood in the doorway as he drops his phone on the bedside table. "You alright, Smit?" He asks, placing an arm under his head. He notices the way Smitty opens his mouth to speak, seemingly giving up on speaking entirely, opting for walking over, prompting John to sit up. John's...extremely confused, as he leans back against the headboard, watching as Smitty crawls onto the bed, thankful for the dark as he feels his face burn. He can barely breathe as Smitty settles on his lap, trying  _desperately_ not to show how absolutely terrified he was right now.

Smitty lets a breath fall past his lips, wrapping his arms around John's neck before he leans forward, meeting John's lips with a long, tired kiss that John reciprocated almost immediately.

John hesitates in placing his hands on Smitty's hips, worried he'd scare him off or something. He fists a hand in Smitty's shirt, pulling him closer.

They way Smitty was kissing him, it made him feel so...so, warm? Purely nice, and happy, and adored, and  _loved_.

They part for air, Smitty turning away to yawn, nose crunching up in the most adorable way possible, John thought. He places a light kiss to the crook of John's neck before his breathing balances out again, letting himself drift out of consciousness against John.

John rubs his back a moment, sighing, managing to move him without disturbing him too much, getting comfortable next to him. He lay there for a moment, staring at the ceiling, before Smitty grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers before pulling John's arm around his side, pulling John to lay on his side, who gave in immediately. He places a kiss to the top of Smitty's head.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 am  
> i have a lot of feelings  
> this couldve been written better


End file.
